Applications of semiconductor light emitting devices capable of emitting visible light or white light are expanding to illumination apparatuses, backlight light sources of liquid crystal display apparatuses, display apparatuses, etc. The need to downsize in such applications is increasing more and more. And there is a need to further increase the suitability for mass production and decrease the price of the semiconductor light emitting devices.